


Tough Confessions

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Reader has gender neutral pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has difficulties expressing his emotions he tried to bury deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Confessions

3 of the turtles, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello, were in the main room conversing about something.

"Maybe! Maybe! We can put them in like a closet or something and we don't let them out until they get together!" Mikey exclaimed, causing the two other brothers to face palm.

"Mikey, that's not a very good idea." Donatello said with an exasperated tone.

"Well I don't see you comin' up with anything else!" The younger brother said with a huff.

Leonardo opened his mouth to retort but was cut off, "What are you guys doing?" An irritated voice rang out.

All the brothers turned their head to look at owner of the voice. There they came to face Raphael, looking annoyed as usual.

"Uh, well." Leo began, struggling to find the right words.

"We're trying to figure out how to get you and Y/N together!" Mikey said cheerfully, painfully oblivious to the storm about to come. Once again, the two brothers face palmed while Raph on the other hand, was searing.

"WHAT!?" Raphael growled through clenched teeth while his hands balled up into fists, thought a faint pink blush tinged his cheeks.

Mikey then realized what he said wasn't very wise, "I mean- uh, we're NOT doing that." He quickly said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why are you even TRYING to get us together!?" Raphael shouted, ignoring Mikey's attempt on the take back.

"Well, it's painfully obviously you like Y/N, and you're not doing anything about." Leo said in a stern voice.

"So we decided to take matters into our own hands." Donatello concluded in a more calmer voice.

Raphael paused, a look of mild surprise on his face, his blush intensifies a bit. "W-What?" He cursed himself for stuttering, he felt so vulnerable, "That's ridiculous! I don't like anyone!" Raphael raised his voice once more.

Donatello and Michelangelo snorted and gave skeptical looks while Leo rolled his eyes, "Tch, yeah obviously by how you always stare and completely zone out. Yeah, you sooo don't like anyone." The eldest brother said sarcastically.

Raphael growled once more, he felt his stomach twist with anger and embarrassment. There was no way it was that obvious. Leo was just being a jerk, like usual.

Raph took a deep breathe and let his shoulders fall, "Alright, alright." He said in a more calmer voice, "Even IF I like them, WHICH I DON'T, I didn't ask you to probe into my personal life! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The red-clad terrapin pointed a finger at his brothers. Raph was real angry now, his yelling caused his brothers to shrink down a bit.

And on that note, Raphael stomped out without giving any of his brothers a chance to reply. They all exchanged worried looks as he stormed away.

 

 

Raphael was pacing around his room. He was so pissed. How dare his brothers just consult his own personal affairs! They had no right! His thoughts then shifted to the one of his affects. Y/N. A beautiful name. He could already feel a blush rise to his cheeks. Raphael was pulled back down to earth when he heard a knock on his door, prompting him him bare his teeth and growl. It was probably one his brothers, "Go away!" He yelled, he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them.

"Raphael, it's me." A deep and calm voice said. It was Master Splinter. How did he know about this? Raphael then hoped he didn't disturb his sensei with his yelling.

"Uh, come on in." He replied.

Splinter entered with his sons consent, he had a stern look on his face. Raph prepared himself for a lecture about how he should treat his brothers better and junk like that. The same old same old. The terrapin sighed, preparing for impact.

"So, Raphael, how are you?" Splinter asked, which caught Raph off guard. He looked at his father with wide eyes. Where did that even come from?

"Uh, fine I guess." He mused, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Fine? That's it? I assumed by your shouting everything would be a bit less than 'fine'." The rat said with a raised brow.

Raphael groaned inwardly, "You, uh, heard that." He said, rubbing a hand on the back of his head nervously.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the population of New York City heard you." Splinter replied with a light-hearted chuckle. Splinter moved to take a seat of Raphael's bed, motioning his son to join him. "Come. What's got you all upset."

Raphael joined his father, sitting next to him, and let out a defeated sigh. The only one he ever opened up to was Spike and he's.... Gone now. He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, my brothers decided it would be a good idea to try and 'figure out' how to get me and Y/N together." He finally said, "And they're all like, 'Oh, it's so obvious you like them' n' stuff. It's none of their business." Raph said with a huff.

Splinter contemplated this for a while, "Well, they are your brothers and they are only trying to help you. I agree they shouldn't have intruding into your life like that, but it's obvious this crush is eating you up is it not?" Splinter said, looking at Raphael.

Raphael fell silent for a few moments, ".... How do you know I like Y/N?".

Splinter chuckled, "Well, you're brothers aren't wrong when they say it's obvious you like them. I wouldn't be surprised if Y/N knew about your feelings.". Raphael huffed, slumping his shoulders. "But, let me tell you of a time I was infatuated with a girl and I was afraid to tell her my feelings." Splinter added.

Raphael wanted to groan and complain about how this is going to be another boring old story, but he remained silent and attentive.

"I was young, around your age, and I was deeply in love with a girl. I was afraid to admit my feelings to her for fear or rejection. Who isn't afraid of rejection? But one day, I realized this crush wasn't going away, and it just made me feel worse, so I told her how I feel. Turns out, she felt the same way." Splinter said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raphael asked once his father was done talking.

"The point is, my son, that you cannot let your fears get in the way of your feelings." The wise rat replied, "If you do not tell them how you feel, they may move on to someone else and you would have missed your chance. Even if they do not feel the same way, you will have closure and be able to move on with your life.".

Raphael mulled his father's advice over, "But they're just so... Amazing. And I'm just... This." The ninja turtle motioned to his body, "They would never love me." He said with a sigh, his eyes down cast as he plopped his chin onto his hand.

Splinter rested a hand on his sons shoulders, "Like I said, even they do not reciprocate your feelings, which I doubt, you will still have closure.".

Raphael shrugged, but then he began to nod, "Yeah. Yeah! Thanks sensei! I'm gonna go tell them right now!" Raphael was full with energy all of the sudden and hopped onto his feet before bounding out the lair. His father watched him leave with a smile on his face before he walked back to his own room.

 

 

You were sitting in your room on your laptop, skimming through some website with a bored expression on your face. That is until you heard a tapping on your window, you moved your laptop and got up to check it out. A smile spread across your face when saw it was your best friend Raphael.

You opened the window, "Hey Raph." You greeted.

Raphael crawled through the window and into your room, "Yeah, hey." He grunted, "Hey, I uh, I gotta tell ya somethin'" He said, already a light blush rising to his cheeks.

You rose a brow at his blushing, "Go on." You said

Raphael cleared his throat, his face heating up even more, "Well, I-uh. Um, I've kindaaa..." He was looking everywhere but at you, shifting nervously, he was fiddling his large fingers.

You couldn't suppress a smirk at his apparent nervousness. It was very unlike him and it was amusing to see him all flustered. You motioned for him to continue.

The apple green turtle cleared his throat once more, he could feel his heart race and his face heat up even more. It was now or never, the ball was in the court, no going back.

"I, um, I kinda sorta... Like you... A lot. And I, and I can see why ya wouldn't like me back since I'm some weird mutant. But I really like you n' stuff. It's cool if ya don't like me but I just-" You interrupted his rambling by gently putting your hand on his heated cheek. He stopped immediately.

"I kinda sorta like you, too." You said with a chuckle.

Raphael stood still in shock. Did you really just say that? Did you really like him back? You brushed away his doubts when you leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Raphael swore his heart would leap out of his chest at any moment. The terrapin snapped out of his daze and pulled you into a desperate hug, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

"I'm glad." He said quietly, a big smile on his face.


End file.
